Unbreakable
by Monz
Summary: Everyone knows about Jean Grey, what you might not know is that she has a Cousin and his awakening into being a mutant was not a good thing for him. Or the people that try and control him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except the OC's

Chapter 1: Prelude

Through out history there have always been secret groups of power and influence that have steered the world via monetary and politically towards their own objectives for the soul purpose of gaining more power and prestige, the mason, the illuminates and the Hellfire club. These people of power and influence are greedy and dangerous for their lust for power and wealth knows no bounds and will go to any length to acquire them.

The story beginning with a family, trying to keep the "quirks" in the family to themselves. This is the Gray family you see their daughter Jean has manifested a very powerful gift in telepathy and telekinesis, the ability to read people's minds may sound cool but the ability must be met with control to not me overcome with the noise that covering your ears just doesn't cover.

The Gray family tried to keep this little matter a secret from the rest of the world, hiding away their daughter from large social events but gifts like this have there own ways of getting attention. The Gray family was visited by a wheelchair bound man that said he could help their daughter gain the control that would allow her to work in everyday society and not be tormented by "the voices" that she was hearing. Mr. and Mrs. Gray jumped and the chance to help their daughter but it would mean sending her away and not seeing her grow like most parents.

Now if your wondering if this little girl is the main focus of the story the answer is no. For there is another member of this family Jean's cousin Daniel that our attention now turns.

Now Daniel was close to his cousin, they didn't get a lot of time to spend together playing like some families get to do, they lived in different cities so it wasn't practical but like his cousin Daniel had a gift as well though not as awakened as Jean's, there is a bond in blood that most people don't notice. A prime example of it would be twins, the bond they share that lets them finish each other's sentences, or the feeling of dread when one is hurt or in danger. Now being only cousins one wouldn't think that kind of bond didn't even happen but when you though the X-gene into the mix, well lets just say that anything can happen.

When the man in the wheelchair came to take Jean to his school she was around 10 years old, and Daniel was crushed that he didn't get to say goodbye or that they didn't let him know where he could even write her to keep in touch, he grew up resenting his Aunt and Uncle for that. They thought he was slow and non competitive like most of the family, sports weren't his interests but contrary to most of the family's beliefs he wasn't slow, he just didn't try, Now his sophomore year in high school and he wasn't into sports, he wasn't fit and trim that let him get the girls, he stood out with his red hair and green eye, some what a family trait that marked him as a Gray but was a cause of ridicule amongst his peers. The "odd one out" as the phrase goes. So now 15 years old and going to a small public school in central New York state nothing fancy, a medium sized town with not much for teen activates on weekends so he found it rather dull when he was coming out of school one day trying to get a decent seat on the bus, and ignoring all the lame jokes and offensive comments from the popular crowd, just another day in life.

30 minutes later and he was home. Neither of his parents was home but that wasn't surprising, his mom was a sales representative for some shoe company trying to get customer contracts for school sports teams and such while his dad was out at the steel mill working a double shift for a injured coworker and family friend. Daniel loved his folks all the extra money his dad made on the double he gave to Jim Crichton the man who was injured to help with his mortgage. His mom on the other hand was disappointed in his lack of drive and soft-spoken nature. Daniel was never one to though his opinion around or makes bold statements to get attention of his parents or peers.

Much would change today as he sat alone in the house finishing his homework and an extra credit assignment in his chemistry class, one of the classes he excelled in, science was a focus for him along with music, chemistry, biology were what he did to intrigue his mind while music mostly jazz and blues were what freed his soul from the tension that he felt with his mom. So with chem. done for now he leaded back in his office chair and turned on the old record player in his room with a Charlie Parker album in it and let the soft saxophone take the headache that he was feeling away.

Now humans have an instinct that lets us know of danger we ignore them sometimes but the feeling never leaves us, a persistent sourness to our gut that just wont go away. Well Daniel was getting that now. There were no outward signs that something was going wrong but the feeling wouldn't go away. As he stood up from his chair and went downstairs to check the living room, dinning room and kitchen, nothing was out of the ordinary but the feeling wouldn't leave him so the only place was the basement. So flipping on the lights for the unfinished basements you could still see the beam and unfinished drywall that was his dad's home project 'just another few months' his dad always kept saying but hey it was something they would do together sometimes and it was a good learning experience for anything thing his dad always said it was important to be able to do as many home repairs as possible to save money for more important things.

So taking another quick look around the half finished basement he turned back up the stairs Daniel was shocked to see a man in what looked like black military tack gear with a tazer pointed at him. Just on luck he shifter to the left as the electrodes flew at him and he stumbled down the stairs and crawled around the corner where his tools were that his dad gave him that were his grandpa's like a home helping heirloom. He quickly grabbed the hammer and a crow bar from the workbench to defend himself against his unknown assailant. He herd the man slowly coming down the stairs with a creak in each step thanking god that his dad never fixed the stairs like his mom kept harping about.

Now Daniel might not be a very physical kid, kind of flabby when you looked at him, like the baby fat never went away, although he hadn't hit his growth sprit yet so there was that reason but ultimately not an intimidating person. However one not to be underestimated as anyone who knew their biology knew there were point on the body that you just didn't need a lot of force to incapacitate someone when struck and with a crow bar and hammer it increased his chances from none to slim in his escape plan. By now the guy in tack gear had put a new set of electrodes into the tip of the gun and was ready to tazer the target again.

" Why do they want a fat kid anyway?" he asked to himself then remembered that he was getting paid a lot of money for a kid from the suburbs so he didn't think too much about it after that. " Come on out kid I've just got to take you to my boss so lets not take too long I'm a busy man and you've got nowhere to go"

Daniel was hiding behind one of the finished walls trying to control his heart rate like his had in a relaxation class that he took one semester, they helped calm his nerves so he wasn't so jittery all the time with being picked on in school and dealing with bullies. He was reading both weapons as he saw the end of the tazer come around the corner. In a frantic move he brought the hammer down on the wrist closest to him making the weapon drop and the man curse as he left wrist was broken. Then stepping out from the corner in Daniel's left hand was the crow bar raised slightly above his head and brought it straight down on the left side of the man's collarbone effectively crippling his left side making the whole arm useless for a while.

Unfortunately the man was trained and no teenaged punk was going to fuck this up not after that little stunt. So working though the pain he pulled out a collapsible baton, extended it and clubbed the kid upside the head knocking him out. " Fuck that hurt kid but you're not going anywhere now so lets just get back up in here and you have a nice ride to the city." He said while pausing to kick him in the gut for the damage done to his arm " Unit 1 reporting in, I've got the target but I need help with retrieval kid broke my collarbone and my left arm is useless lest torch this place and leave, get the double down here and lets leave."

" Copy 1 we're on our way, still can't believe that this chubby kid got you though, no notes on that kind of ability, be ready for a debrief when we get back before you hit the infirmary."

"Rodger that pickup just get here," Unit 1 said as he was make shifting a sling for his arm and lit a cigarette taking it its sweet menthol taste and the slight numbing to his lips. Chuckling lightly looking at the kid on the ground, " I hope they break you into a thousand pieces kid, you're in for a world of hurt" he said finally as he kicked Daniel once more in the face for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer see pervious chapter

Chapter 1: Ah hell

Dan woke up strapped to a metal chair looking at a door and a bright light showing straight down on him obscuring the rest of the room from his view he could here voices on the other side or the door. Two voices to be certain a woman and a man. They stopped when he tried to listen in and opened the door to reveal a man in Victorian age black suit and a woman in leather lingerie staring at him like they were deciding what to have for dinner.

" I just don't see it Selene how can this ginger head be worth anything even in the future his power might never awaken and then we have him for nothing, it was too much trouble with Victors medical bill for the broken wrist and collarbone." The man said in a tone of arrogance and superiority, something Daniel found to be most irritating.

" Patents my Black King my scrying is never wrong he will serve us and his power will make him the perfect Black Knight we've ever seen." The women known as Selene stated looking at him with an evil glare holding a very high tech collar in her hand. "He'll just need the proper training and motivation is all" as she placed the collar around his neck and activated the remote that was in her other hand. Sending shocks raging throughout his body causing him to scream until his lungs burned.

**Bayville, NY**

As the students of Xavier's school for the gifted were on her way home as sense of dread was coming over Jean Gray like the feeling you get before a test you didn't study for and know will turn out bad.

They were riding in Scott's car when they reached the Institute Jean saw her parents car waiting in the driveway, before Scott came to a full stop Jean hopped out of the car and ran into the house to fine her parents and her aunt and uncle James and Connie Gray waiting in the foyer with professor Xavier the look on there faces was saying it was going to be very bad news.

"Professor? Dad, Mom, Uncle James, Aunt Connie what's going on?" she asked feeling the dread that was all but rolling off of her family.

" Jeanie sweet heart something terrible has happened to your cousin Danny." Her father started but the sorrow just was too much and her uncle took over the explanations.

" You see Jean," he stared trying to keep his composure for his wife who was all but sobbing like she had for the last day. " Daniel…. Danny is gone Jean, he committed suicide yesterday and burned down the house. The note we found sounded so angry and full of hurt and rage he just couldn't take it anymore, the harassment at school the pressure from us we drove him to it Jean I'm sorry but he broke under the pressure." He said breaking down with his wife as they cried holding each other.

Scott and the others came in to see Jean fall to her knees and sobbing into her hands muttering no over and over again not wanting to believe it. Danny was like a brother to her and her sister even though they didn't see each other a lot but they kept in touch writing and sending e-mails and instant messaging. To think that he was gone was hard enough to believe but that he committed suicide was just beyond the realm of belief for her.

" No it's not possible. Danny would never do something like that, he would have told me, we talked Wednesday for crying out loud and he never said or acted like he was even thinking of something like this. It's just not right." She yelled while crying trying to deny what her parents and aunt and uncle were telling her. Shaking her head in her hands trying to make it go away her uncle handed her the note that their son had left.

Sure enough it looked like his handwriting and the words were so sad and hateful at the people who drove him to do it that it was the last straw, there was no more denying it now. Daniel Gray was gone forever.

" When is the funeral?" she asked with a hollow sounding voice.

"Next week Jean, everything is ready just we need a little time, you understand."

Jean nodded and the others were listening in the doorway to the living room stunned at the news. The incident with Magneto and the asteroid was just a few months ago and with Scott getting his brother back only to have Jean loose her cousin was like the most emotional rollercoaster for them all to go through.

"Man that's like really harsh" Kitty said looking at the others then turning to Scott, " were they really that close?" she asked him.

" Oh yeah Jean use to talk about her cousin all the time when she first came to the institute." Scott said talking the others into the kitchen to let Jean and the Grays have there privacy. " From what she told me her cousin Danny was kind of reclusive but really bright. He was taking AP science classes last I heard like Bio and Chemistry."

"Well a lot of people do that? How dose that set him apart?" Rouge asked making herself a sandwich.

"Yeah but he's 2 years younger then Jean and I. the kid it smart. Jean was always bragging about it to me. She wished she could be like that a bit I though the way she went on about it." That struck a cord with them it was almost unheard of that Jean miss straight A's was jealous of someone else's grades. " Anyway they were close even though they didn't see each other that much, mostly on holidays and the occasional family reunion, but to her he was like her little brother and they just kind of had a connection." Scott explained taking a bite of his own sandwich letting the others understand.

" Um…did he have a active x-gene too?" Kurt asked wondering if a connection like that was physic.

" He never showed it but I think the Prof. had his suspicions, I've overheard him talk to Jean about him once or twice, but nothing major.

" This is hard to believe that this happens now haven't we've had it hard enough with Magneto and everything?" Kitty asked to on one in particular as she sat staring at the table.

" We can only be there for Jean now. She's going to be distraught for a while and she needs us to support." Scott ended finishing his sandwich and going to check on Jean.

"Wow, I can't imagine what it's like to loose someone close like that. I know they weren't really siblings but to be as close like that and to find out he killed himself is just too much." Kitty sobbed a little feeling empathetic for Jean.

"Ya I know, it must be hard to be going though that." Kurt said

Meanwhile in Charles's study Jean was still sobbing with Ororo and Charles were trying to console the young telepath. "Jean I know how hard it is for you but please did you feel anything, you told me that there might have been a bond with you and Daniel that his x-gene might be activating soon."

**Sniff** " No Professor I had no idea this happened, I mean you know that I could sometimes feel him like the time last year when his arm was broken by that bully." She kept crying into her hands.

" Jean I know it's difficult right now but I need to try and open the link." Jean's head snapped up to look at Charles with horror. " It's gone professor I can't feel it at all. Please don't ask me to try the emptiness is so hard right now." She can't stop crying and leaned into Strom's arms. "I'm sorry Jean it was insensitive of me to ask I'm sorry."

"I know professor he would have liked it here when his powers awakened fully. Now he'll never know." More tears came and she was done for now leaving the study and going up to her room. She flopped down on her bed and clutched her pillow as tightly as she could and cried herself to sleep not getting out of bed even for dinner tonight.

" Charles was he really that special that you wanted him here?" Ororo asked

" Yes he was, the child had a brilliant mind for science and a somewhat activated x-gene to have a kind of bond with Jean like one that happened between twins that they can sense one another feel each others moods things like that, but he was kind of a loner and bullied quite often I had thought his x-gene would have activated under all the stress that Jean told me he was under and school and at home. Apparently his mother was a bit pushy about his social life or lack there of." He said while rubbing he's temple trying to alleviate stress that was building.

"Well the stress from that kind of life would have triggered a dormant x-gene in most people but one that has partially active might not have activated for years." Ororo said

" True I just wish I could have just even talked to him from everything Jean said about him he was a brilliant child but so kind, never starting a fight and just going though the motions, it's not fair for a life like that to be driven to extremes like that."

Storm just nodded her head; she'd seen people driven to desperation in Africa. " I just hope that girl will be all right, it's very hard to lose someone that's that close to you.

**ONE WEEK LATER: Funeral**

The ceremony was short but sweet not many of Daniels friends showed up since he didn't have many but the teachers from the science department were there to give there condolences to James and Connie. Jean stayed off to the side for most of the wake just trying to keep from breaking down even more in front of everyone.

A few high school kids showed up for the wake mostly not believing he was actually dead a larger guy in a letterman jacket walked over to the grave looking down on it.

"I can't believe the looser actually did it. Like he couldn't take a freaking joke." The jock said looking around and spotted Jean in her black dress crying. 'Why is a babe like her at the losers funeral, doesn't matter lets see if she wants to hook up in get rid of some of the grief' he thought with a slight smirk on his face

"Hi I'm Dave, did you know Daniel well?" he asked putting his hand on her waist moving closer to Jean, looking her over and thinking about the slight cleavage that the dress have her chest and the tightness to her hips, his thoughts echoed in her head and she pulled away form him and slapped him across the face with a loud crack.

" That was my cousin you asshole and he was like a little brother to me. I know you bullied him and probably broke his arm last year so you stay away from me do you hear." She yelled and went back to the headstone at Daniels grave.

Here lays Daniel James Gray

Born 1986 Died 2002

'_The body may be strong, the mind maybe sharp_

_But without the will to act, nothing matters'_

A small sad smile came to Jean's face it was Daniel's favorite phrase he would say it whenever he was having a hard time with bullies and would tell them off or when his mother was harping on him.

Unknown to her there was a man taking pictures of the funeral and wake. Pictures that would break the boys spirit and make him give into the Hellfire Club.

**In Hell**

Dan had been strapped to this chair all week without being untied, forced to sit in his own crap was suppose to degrade him but he just ignored it. It sucked but nothing he could do about it now, he wasn't a mutant like his cousin Jean no powers to get him out of this. That and the Collar around his neck was giving him shocks and odd and random intervals but it blocked off the feeling he had with Jean the feeling that he wasn't alone in the world. Now it was gone and he was alone but he will not let them break him not for all they did to his family.

The door opened to reveal on of his least favorite people that he'd had the misfortune seeing was Victor the man who abducted him Dan smiled a bit still seeing the cast on his hand from when he broke his wrist with the hammer. " So Vic how's the kids doing?" he asked in a smartass way.

Victor walked into the room and gut punched Dan on the chair knocking him on his back, "I've got a present for you ya little shit. It was a nice ceremony. A little sappy for my tastes buy hey your teachers liked ya. You're suppose to be a smart kid so I guess you can figure out that no one is looking for you, we killed you and that's it there is no one even thinking you're alive. Just give up the ghost kid the Hellfire club is the only way now." Then Victor threw down the pictures to his right and as he looked at the top picture which was his headstone. Looking at the phrase that his parents put on the tombstone.

'_The body may be strong, the mind maybe sharp but without the will to act, nothing matters_' thanks mom and dad that's just what I needed now. I will not break. He thought not knowing what was ahead of him but to him it didn't matter only surviving mattered.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Daniel had now finally hit his growth spurt something that his cousin Jean had teased him about at the last family Christmas that he was a part of anyway but he was now around 6 foot 1 inches and the forced exercising that Selene was making him due under penalty of torture including electric shocks, whips, red hot pokers and his most personal favorite being raped by drugs to force an erection and Selene usually stabbing while riding him with a grin and a laugh. Kind of like right now.

" Well it's been a year since they put you in the ground Danny boy" she said while taking her thumbnail and shoving it into his shoulder digging into the muscle causing him to scream out in pain making Selene laugh and ride harder.

" I love it when you scream for me and your body has gotten so much better so fit and hard" taking her other thumbnail and digging into the opposite shoulder. " I'm starting to think you're enjoying these sessions, I mean you keep trying to run away. Poor Victor has got another cast on his foot because of you and Sven is going to have to get reconstructive surgery for his face after what you did." She smiled and squeezed him harder causing him even more pain.

The collar around his neck was getting more sophisticated every 3 months, it now monitored his brainwaves while they drugged him to see if he was being more suggestive during the mind programming sessions but that wasn't working so well, the boy had an increasable amount of willpower part of the reason that she was so fixated on him, she would break him, he couldn't have much time left, the torture and rape, the mental conditioning was going to take it's hold but what would make it go faster is if they had a telepath to get inside and work there. And then it came to her Shaw's new girl Frost would do nicely she thought as she finished on top of Daniel feeling slightly breathless.

"Well another session well do Daniel you've certainly got a gift for this," she said as she removed the ball gag from his mouth for him to start cursing at her

" You're a vile bitch Selene and I will send you to hell for everything you've done, all I need is time and I'll get out, you can't break me all of this is futile and you know it down in the black pit of a soul that you have you know I'm right and I will get out. I'm getting better each time I'm gotten loose so it's only a matter of time you bitch." He said spitting at her.

" Sticks and stones baby but I forgive you, damn you have such a good cock I'm going to fuck it into eternity or until you're old and dead by my hand. Either way you won't get away from me no one does. See you tomorrow baby" Selene smiled and walked away shaking her ass at him feeling even better having raped him for a second time in one day.

Having put her leather panties back on and closing the door she gave a satisfied sigh looking at Sebastian Shaw who was wanting an update on her little project. "Well is he breaking or shall we kill him and move on. I don't even think he had the potential of his mutation activating so lets do away with him and move on." He was getting impatient with Daniel not just for the fact the set fire to his liquor cabinet as a distraction for his last attempt.

"He's getting costly and I don't think you have the capacity to do it, you said he'd break in record time but I'm not seeing it. He lasted longer then veteran solders that have gone though tours as POWs so why is he not breaking?" he looked up from the papers he was reading on the clubs portfolio and investments.

"I'll admit he has surprised me with his willpower and that is precisely why I want to borrow your new pet that Frost women to get inside his mind break him down from the inside and let the treatments do their job and when his powers activate and they will we will have the perfect person for the position of Black Knight." Knights in the Hellfire Club were for the enforcers so the kings and queens will but didn't have the ambition of their own for advancement, a rare position since the Hellfire club was for people of ambition and a thirst for power someone who doesn't want more power was rare indeed. The though was tempting and he was willing to give it at try but he wanted it done quickly. "Fine you can have her but don't let her get too involved she still doesn't know all the secrets and methods so just make sure she doesn't delve too deep just enough to break him.

"Sure Sebastian just wait. Our new black knight will be everything I promise and more." She smiled and went to get Miranda Frost.

Emma Frost was the soon to be White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She was tall, curvy, cunning and intelligent. Not to mention and an incredible business sense and a thirst to prove herself and get to the top rung of any ladder she set her sights on. That ambition caught the attention of the Club and started her employ. With her telepathy and diamond form mutant abilities where a unique and beautiful combination that turned many heads at the Club and caught the personal attention of Sebastian Shaw. She never expected to see the Black Queen Selene coming in need of her assistance they were kind of rivals in the Club but Selene would put that aside for getting though to the young man downstairs.

"Dear Emma I would like your help with a little project that I have going on and could use your unique talents to help persuade someone to my line of thinking." Selene said sweetly with a trace of venom that was always there when dealing with the young snob.

"Of course Selene but which talents are you requiring, my mind or something more direct?" she asked curious to look at one of the Black Queens pet projects.

" Your telepath is all that is required, I have a very stubborn boy downstairs that needs a good, oh what's the phrase dressing down I believe it is, in his mind. Shaw approved your help on this but don't go digging too deep just make him more receptive to suggestion if you would darling."

" Well I'll be right down Selene right after I finish this e-mail to the other houses about the last quarters finances they've been asking for an update for three days now and I am just getting to it so I'll see you in 15 how's that sound." Emma said not even looking up from her computer and typing.

Selene just a little annoyed that this youngster was brushing her off like this but understood that if they updates weren't done on time that Shaw would through a fit like a little child and he was just unbearable to deal with when like that so she let the platinum blonde work as she left, "Fine just don't forget ok, bye." She said and sauntered out of Emma's office just like she did everywhere.

"Huh I wonder what the old witch has down there, I've been told it's a project in the works for over a year now and normally she doesn't have that kind of patients for that. Huh most interesting indeed." Emma though as she finished her typing and e-mailed last quarters finance to the rest of the houses around the world, sighing that that was now done she go into the executive elevator, pulling out her key and pressed the sublevel button to access the Clubs more official business of running the world. Walking over to Sebastian and giving him a long kiss on the lips she looked towards Selene and smirked, " Well shall we get started?"

"This way my dear, and remember just loosen him up for us he has some impressive willpower so don't get cocky with him, and make sure he's tied down tightly. Breaking him has been a chore but sometimes it's been most fulfilling" Selene stated remembering the times like today she's raped him.

"Well let's take a look and see if I can't get him to open up a little shall we?" As Emma walked into the room she saw him strapped naked to a large metal X that was standing straight up against the far wall the cuts, burses, even the brand that had Selene's little mark on it were showing perfectly on his trim and fit body. His face was a little bloodied form Victor punching him across the face as they were walking into the room.

"Victor stop it now! We're going to try a different tactic please hook up the IV and get the number 2 drug cocktail ready while Emma goes to work on him for a bit." Selene ordered and Victor didn't say a word just bowed respectfully and did as ordered.

" My you didn't tell me what a fine specimen he is Selene, although I can see you wanting to keep him all to yourself his is scrumptious isn't he?" Emma said running her gloved hand up and down Daniel's sides and abs.

Spitting out a wad of blood from his lip and trough a swelling eye Daniel between Selene and Emma, "Really Selene trying another one of your whores, you would think that after the last time you would give up on that tactic. I mean it was what three of them and you had me on that cocktail for two days before hand. Are you loosing your touch you sadistic bitch? Uffff." He finished as Emma made her hand as diamond and punched him right in the gut.

" I am not some whore you insignificant peasant. I am the White Queen and you will not like what I am about to do to your mind, you little shit." As Emma stared into his eyes her telepath went to work planning on shattering this commoners mind. Usually when entering someone else's mindscape there is a wall, not always a well build one but one that can easily be taken down and removed. However this guys mind looked like a castle on top of a mountain. " How can this be? He's been down her for over a year and yet his mind is still this strong? I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't seeing it for myself." She pulled out for now back to the physical plain to tell Selene what she'd seen.

" I don't know how he's done it but it looks like a dammed fortress in there. I've never come across such defenses with the exception of other telepaths." Emma stated to the Black Queen.

" Really now and he's been her over a year too, interesting since his powers haven't activated yet." Selene said to no one in particular.

" You mean he has the gene but it's dormant?"

" Yes dear but I was hopping to break him before that occurred."

"I see, well I can break through but the drugs will help with his defenses so I would suggest starting the IV and I'll take it from there." Emma said going back into Daniel's mind.

Once again coming upon the mountain fortress Emma could see the drugs affect on the barriers. Chunks of the outer wall were breaking apart allowing her to see what lay beyond which surprised her even more was another wall just as thick as the outer one. It was very bazaar for a non-psychic to have multiple barriers guarding their mind; this was getting her very intrigued to what kind of person this kid was. 'I will have you break to me boy. I will not be denied."

In the physical world it looked like Daniel went to sleep but he delved into his mind to see Emma there in a white version of Selene's normal attire. "So they finally sent a psychic to break me huh you've got a long way to go if your still on my second barrier. Or maybe it the first your facing and the drugs took down the first?" he taunted from a speaker that appeared next to her.

"Funny boy I was just about to tear this nuisance down and split your mind open for Selene to play with just wait." Emma counters as she focused her power on the barrier in front of her. A large cloud of dust and a lot of shaking reveled to Emma just what she was up against as underneath the brick looking exterior was solid metal that was completely unharmed by the psychic attack.

Laughing came from the speaker on the ground next to her, "is that really the best you got. Looks like I've got nothing to worry about you slut, some white queen you are. Can't even handle a little psychic barrier." The taunting was grating on her nerves once again retreating to consol with Selene.

"His mind is very powerful for no powers I'm going to need to divert his focus away from me and the drug isn't doing enough perhaps a little pain will soften him up even more."

"Now we are talking Emma dear." Selene smiled as she touched his chest with her left index finger and drained just a little of his life force away causing him immense pain while Emma went back to his mind.

The steel barrier was breaking now with all three things happening at once. Daniel was screaming in his own mind as he was outside his body trying to maintain his control but it was proving to be too much for him to endure when the spark happened.

A sudden burst of power that they hadn't anticipated threw Emma from his mind and in the outside world knocked all three people in the room to back to the door as a burst of blue energy exploded our from Daniel. Being engulfed in this new power he pulled the IV our of his arm and walked towards the door. Looking down on Selene and Emma with glowing blue eyes he spat on Selene and kicked Emma out of the doors way only to find himself face to face with Sebastian Shaw who threw him back into the room with some of the energy he had stored in his body.

" Well done ladies he might prove to be useful after all" and closed the door as Selene and Emma were coming too, Victor on the other hand was clutching his right arm as you could see the bone sticking though the skin knowing he was going to be in another cast because of the punk kid.

"Well looks like things are not going to be that easy." Selene said now that his powers were active it was going to be harder to break him, but a wicked smile creped across her face, "but she loved a challenge."

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED**

Charles was sitting at his desk reading some novel that he randomly picked up in his study when a small light on the desk started to go off, this was his alert that Cerebro had detected a new mutant had awakened. Depressing the light a section of the wall turned around to reveal a computer terminal giving out stats and locations for the newly detected mutant but what he was reading shocked him to his very core for this was the first time Cerebro detected the supposed dead from coming back to life.

Subject: Daniel Gray

Powers: Telekinetic barriers and blasts, Mentally amplified strength

Location: Downtown New York City.

This was impossible for they knew that Daniel was dead for just over a year, he was Jean's cousin and she went to his funeral. But Cerebro didn't make mistakes like that so that had too mean that her cousin Daniel was alive. Another question came to Charles's mind was did Daniel fake his own death or did someone do it for him.

At the same moment that Cerebro detected Daniel's awakening to his mutation the connection with Jean was flooded with confusing images but one sensation was at the forefront. Pain, blinding, soul agonizing pain, it was more pain than Jean had experienced in her entire life and it came in one burst with the knowledge that not only was her cousin alive but he was being tortured.

Jean was in the library at the time reading Tale of Two Cities when she dropped the book on the ground and a massive wave of telekinetic force bubbled out from around her shattering the windows on in the alcove she was reading in and a window seat. Logan who was just on the other side of the window talking to Ororo quickly looked in on her seeing her holding her head and crying in pain as the vision was leaving her.

" Red what's going on? You're powers going wonky on us again?" Logan asked slicing his way through the ruined windowsill and checking her over for injuries.

"No it's not my powers." She managed to gasp out trying to get some air into her lungs again. "It was a vision, full of pain and torture, itwas so deep, but it couldn't be him, it just can't be him." She started weeping again.

Looking confused at Logan, Ororo asked, "Who did you see dear?"

Still sobbing her looked up at them with her eyes going bloodshot, " It was Danny, I saw him being tortured over and over again in a medieval chamber and someone psychically drilling into his mind trying to break him. But he's dead; they found his body in the basement with the note. This can't be possible." Looking between Logan and Ororo when Charles entered the room looking for Jean after getting the Cerebro readout.

" I'm afraid his is alive Jean, Cerebro just pick up his mutation activating a few moments ago in downtown New York City. I had wondered if he faked his death but with what you just said you saw I highly doubt that now. The question is who and why they would kidnap him before his mutation activated or even how they knew he was one to begin with?" he said rolling over to Jean and placed his hand on her knee trying to comfort her any way he could.

A fierce look overcame Jean's face, as she looked at professor Xavier, "we have to find him professor, I can't leave him there. He was being tortured to near death, healed and tortured all over again. I can't leave him there to that." She got off the window seat looking straight into Charles's eyes. A look he had never seen before and he knew she wouldn't back down from this.

"We'll assemble the team, all of us are going. If I'm right the type of people that have the means and are willing to kidnap someone in this matter we will need every person we can get." He then sent a telepathic message to the others for them to convene in the lower levels for the briefing.

**HELLFIRE CLUB**

Selene and Emma were plotting there next move on breaking the young man who was not shackled to the wall and out cold from the sedative they injected him with after his little power incident.

"This just got a lot harder." Emma stated nursing a lump that was forming on the back of her head from when she hit the wall. Throwing the ice pack on the table she folded her arms under impressive bust line and starred at the door that held what she was considering a nescience of a boy. "Breaking his mind is almost out the window now, he was a fortress before now with his powers the inside of his mind is going to be hell." She simply stated

" Well we'll just have to think around this now won't we." Selene said giving Emma a cold look and then something clicked and a sinister grin slowly crept across her features. "Emma dear I believe I have an idea on how to deal with that little toy in there."

" Really you've been at it for over a year and you're just now getting an idea." Emma sarcastically stated.

"Because I though I could get through by his hormones but that obviously didn't pan out, then the classics, pain, rape, grueling physical activity giving him wonderful body in the process." She said that last part with a glint of lust in her eye, " I however didn't think he was suppressing it all, but if I force him to be helpless to others suffering that might just so it. Make him watch and only having one way to stop it." The smile that was growing on Selene's face had now reached her ears creeping Emma out just a little but understanding where she was heading. The boy was probably immune to his own suffering but forced to watch the suffering of another just might crack him.

" Alright then who, who would get him to act like that, you mentioned before we stated that he had no close friends that would miss him?"

" In his mind did you see anything that gave away his personality? Anything at all."

"Other than the mountain top castle fortress of a mental shield no, nothing."

The smile reappeared on Selene's face. She now knew just what to do, " That will be perfect Emma thank you, now one last thing, could you make an illusion that would keep him awake when he's trying to sleep, just a week of not sleeping will help improve his mood. With that Selene walked off to make the arrangements she would be needing to break in her toy, 'now just where was that file, I'm sure there are enough pretty girls in his life to use for him, he fancies himself a knight after all. What kind of knight wouldn't do anything to help the damsel in distress.'

**9 months later**

Daniel was getting concerned was slowing down a bit, hell he even got to shower and ware more than just boxers for a while now and he knew this had to be a trick to get time conferrable for something devastating that was coming up, I mean they gave him pants! Sure he wasn't sleeping at all for a couple of weeks at a time but hey it kept him alert for and looking to see if he was being drugged

When the collar around his neck sent a devastating shock throughout his body crippling him onto the ground in pain he knew the next phase of the Queens plan was coming into effect.

The door to his cell opened and in walked the Black Queen herself in her usual attire Daniel noticed. That sick smile he wanted to punch off of her face was there like a Las Vegas billboard. "Time to see the treat I've got for you lover."

'Huh lover.' She had been calling him that for months; they weren't lovers in any sense of the word. She rapped him plain and simple. He doubted she had ever felt love in her life as sick and twisted, as it seemed to be. " What now you psycho bitch, more electric shocks or maybe you've got the irons in the hot pot already for me." He shot back from his twitching form on the floor.

That earned him a kick to the ribs and her digging her 6 inch stiletto heal into her shoulder joint on his right arm. " Funny lover but I have a special surprise for you today. One I'm sure you can appreciate with my particular flare." The grin never left her face and it was getting to be too much for him. He knew they were messing with his dreams, dreams of him next to Selene, kissing her, making love to her, using his powers to break new people that they wanted in the Club or as mindless sex slaves. He knew that they were dreams and they didn't come from him, they were implanted but the frequency they were implanting them was beginning to chip at his mental defenses.

Selene attached the leach to his high tech collar like she was going to parade him around as if he was a toy dog and she was Paris Hilton. If the collar didn't block his mutant powers he would though this bitch against the wall and level the building floor by floor till he saw the sky again. God he missed the sun and moon. Just to feel it on his face again would be worth the death sentence that would inflect on his rampage out of this hell.

As he was dragged into that looked like an observation room in the movies that they have in cop shows. The other side of the glass was dark when Selene wrapped herself around him and bound his hands in the leash and pushed his face into the glass and was grinding against his side as she flipped the light switch showing three women two of which were around his age give or take a couple of years, the third was in her mid twenties but they all looked familiar to him, the oldest women was a teachers assistant for the science department when he was kidnapped Ms. Brookfield if he remembered right, the other two were his next door neighbor Carol Jennings, and the other was a girl from school one of the popular crowd, one of the people that would make fun of him, Angela if he remembered right, but that didn't matter he now caught on to Selene's game. It wasn't all that hard to figure out since al three women were naked on the ground huddling against each other, covering up as much as they could with their hands and arms.

Looking Selene in the eye pleading for her not to do it, and with his arms bound with the leash and having her wrapping her arms and legs around his torso made it virtually impossible for him to do anything to stop her.

Smiling at him and the desperate plea in his eyes was almost orgasmic to Selene as she leaned in and whispered into his ear, " all you have to do is give in, let down your barriers and stop the fight and they can go home and believe it was all a bad dream." She ground into him at the mention of a dream, trying to get him hot and bothered.

"They would go free?"

"Yes, no one would touch them just let us in," she nibbled on his earlobe, she may have raped him in the beginning for torture, but the more she did it the more she wanted the body, if he gave it to her willingly all the better. Se was making some preparations that even in the event that he escaped she would have a tracking spell to find him anywhere.

"You're lying Selene." It wasn't a question; " I know you won't give them up for this game of yours. Just do let the assholes touch them and for god sake give them back their cloths and I'll let Emma in my defenses." That was it; almost 2 years of resisting everything they threw at him down because he wouldn't let them get hurt.

" Um…no, you let me in too. Not just Emma," the smile got wider as she pressed the intercom button, "go ahead boys and have some fun."

The door a the right side of the room opened and 6 men stepped into the room, already naked and waiting for the Black Queen's order. They broke off into pairs and each took one girl and proceeded to rape them over and over again.

Daniel watched this with horror and did the only thing he could think of. Pulling his head back and with all the force he could muster he cracked Selene in the side of the head with his own which caused her to reel back letting go of the leash around his wrists. Shaking them loose he ran to the door and out the hallway and into the other door in that lead into the next room.

Daniel pummeled the first two guys that were assaulting his next door neighbor, stunning one with a basic chop strike to the side of the neck dropping him to the ground while the other attacked him with a right cross, Dan spun around him and in one fluid motion wrapped the mans chin and neck into his arm and with a quick twist broke the neck causing him to drop onto the other man. The other two groups just seeing this attacked him forgetting the women who fell to the ground not believing that this was happening to them and the shock of it setting in.

As the four men attacked Daniel held them off as long as possible, the Hellfire Club had been training him to be an enforcer through drills and basic fighting moves, it was meant to be used with his powers but the basics were giving the men a hard time, he was in a berserker rage and was feeling no pain form all the things he went though for close to the last 2 years, broken arms and legs were dished out and the only one left standing was him looking down on the rapists he had to admit it felt good to dish out the pain for once. Looking slightly crazed he glanced at the mirror knowing Selene had watched him tear these guy apart in a fit of rage, he could almost feel the smile across her face and he was right as she turned the light on behind her for him to see into her room.

" Very good my boy, now you see what we can do for you, without us you would have been able to do nothing as these women were raped, and you've made your first kill, absolutely wonderful. Now you will let me in or I will have you bolted down in a chair for their next performance just for you." With that last part she dropped her smile and he knew it was no threat but a promise, Selene never made threats.

Looking down at his hands the blood that was on them he bowed his head in shame. Either way Selene was going to have won this, if he did nothing it would have broken him to watch, and the way he acted, he had killed a man in cold blood. Filled with rage and hate at him for this he looked at her one last time before giving her his answer. " I'll let Emma in my head and I won't fight you. But I won't come to you willingly either." Grabbing the collar in both hands and made himself ready to rip it off. He had been warned that if he forcibly removed it, it would send enough voltage to his heart to stop it. " That is my final deal Selene, no one touches them again, got it."

The smile returned to her face as she nodded and turned off the light. Daniel quickly turned around to the three women huddling in the corner crying their eyes out over what happened. "Shhhh it's ok their not going to touch you again. I'll make sure of that. Don't worry ok, don't worry." Holding his hands out trying to be as non aggressive as possible Ms. Brookfield was the first one to look up at him. First was shock, her she was seeing a ghost. This was the face of a boy that almost 2 years ago had committed suicide and burned down his parent's house in the process and yet here he was alive and taller then what she remembered, a little more defined as well.

"You're Daniel Gray aren't you?" she asked her voice shaking with fear. It caused the other two girls to snap there heads and look at the half dressed guy standing over them. Angela let her eyes start from his now 6 packed abs up his chest to his face, trying to imagine taking away the baby fat she remembered him having and it was there, plain as day.

"How are you here, I was at your funeral. They said you burned down your house and killed yourself." That earned a morbid chuckle from his deeper voice.

"Well the news of my demise is greatly exaggerated as you can see. They kidnapped me and have been torturing me ever since, they couldn't break me in almost 2 years but I think that's just about done now that the she-bitch captured the three of you.

" But why kidnap you? " Carol now asked, " I mean you're a nice guy but what made you special enough to do this?"

" It's because I'm a mutant. They wanted to use me for my powers. I can create telekinetic barriers and throws, she wanted an enforcer and I fit the bill I guess." Chuckling darkly, "I just wish they would have given up, I could out last them maybe a few more years before I cracked but I refuse to let this shit happen to anyone else. That's why Selene brought you here. She was torturing you to torture me. And I played right into it." Throwing a punch at the wall in a burst of anger making his hand throb in response.

Carol looking up at him with relief in her eyes she forgot her state of dress and went to hold his now throbbing hand. She had known Daniel all her life it seemed and played with him as a kid. She remembered when his cousin Jean came over with her friend Alice and when Alice died how devastated Daniel was, he was there with Jean when it happened and it affected him greatly. It was almost overnight that his personality changed from outgoing and funny to solemn and focused. He studied so much she felt that they lost their childhood friendship because of that.

Angela and Kelly Brookfield came over to Daniel as well, both still trying to understand what was going on. Temporarily forgetting how they were in ripped cloths with their bodies showing for the world to see. The three women hugged him for saving them and just when Daniel was feeling a little bet relaxed a shock went through his body causing him to fall to the ground as Selene walked into the room with her finger on a remote that was in her hand.

She smiled down on him and then looked to the three women. Each cowered under her gaze as she pressed the button again, more electricity went through Daniel but he just gritted he teeth and gave out a grunt of pain but didn't scream out. He knew that was what she was looking for and he would deny her at every turn he could.

" Now the real fun begins lover. I promised that your pets wouldn't be touch like that again and I will keep my word." She said a quick incantation and a snapping sound came from the three women as out of nowhere a chastity belt was now on all three. " There no one will violate them now." The smile never left her face as she walked out of the room.

The doorway was filled quickly by a group of guards as they pulled the girls out of the way and picked up Daniel to drag him back to his cell, forcing the women to follow.

**One year later**

More pain, sexual torment, grueling physical exercises. The guards were getting carried away with the torture to the point that they started using mystical remedies to heal and in some instances revive him from the dead.

Daniel had just has he birthday, third one since being kidnapped, so the now 18 year old man just got back to his body from being sent to Hell. Selene thought it would be a nice way to soften him up every year by being tortured by actual demons for a week their time but in reality was around 27 months in the pit.

The exhaustion of the ordeal always made him vulnerable and this year Selene had him in her room with all the comforts and pleasures she kept offering him should he just submit. She had him chained to the floor, on his knees with five different chains going from the collar around his neck to the five points of a pentagram that was on the floor.

\

Selene sauntered around the room, admiring him, as he looked so weak being chained up like that. She laughed to herself as she picked up a rather ornate looking dagger from her dresser top and moved to the seat that was in front of him.

" I have a little birthday gift for you Lover. A very special dagger that you will use in the future." She lifted his chin to look at the dagger in question, there was cloudiness to his eyes and his breath is shallow, she smiled " this dagger is very special. You see it has the ability to kill anyone regardless of how powerful they are. Even I cannot escape this dagger and I am giving it to you lover." She leaned in closer giving him a forceful kiss.

In his state Daniel hear everything she had said and didn't think clearly on what could possibly go wrong. He snatched the dagger from her hand and stabbed her quickly in the heart with said magical dagger hoping to finally kill this bitch that stole his life from him. Only to hear her laugh as he felt a lightheadedness come over him and a rush of energy.

Selene quickly pulled out the dagger and pressed it firmly to his right forearm. It sizzled and smoked against the flesh. Daniel screamed in pain as it felt like it was being branded into his soul as well as his flesh. He looked at his arm and to his horror he saw the dagger actually sink into his arm and change into the form of a tattoo. Not his first as Selene magically marked him last year with a black horse head on his left shoulder, marking him as the Black Knight for the Hellfire Club.

" Did it feel good? The rush of energy flowing through your veins as you took a part of my soul. I know it did Lover, no need to be shy about it. We're connected now for life. No matter what you do I will always be there Danny boy, forever." She whispered into his ear with a slight purr in the end.

'Forever huh, well that's too long for me.' He thought as he wrapped his hands around the collar and gave a great tug trying to get the lethal shock they warred him about. To his surprise Selene tried to stop him and when she tugged on the leach she always kept on the front of the collar it snapped the front open a little and with his own efforts for some reason it snapped like a cheap plastic toy.

A look of shock covered Selene's face as a grin formed on Daniel's. Quickly he gathered all the power he could muster. A brilliant blue glow formed around him and his eyes were aglow with the same blue energy in a swirling torrent of raw emotion. Daniel reveled in the feel of his powers flowing through every vein and nerve in his body.

Selene couldn't let him get away now, not after three years of work, she quickly cast a force spell but it just pinged off of his TK barriers. He refocused on her and charged up as much power in his right fist as he could and gave her the biggest backhand he could muster. Selene flew a crossed the room and made her impact the wall on the far side.

He turned to the door and without looking over his shoulder said his last word to her. " Now stay down bitch." And walked out, he didn't care who saw him at this point he had one thing on his mind and that was rescuing the women and getting the hell out of there. Maybe he would crumble the building on his way out he wasn't sure just yet.

As he made his way down the halls he ran into a few guards but they offered little resistance to him as he move like a juggernaut through the underground complex to his cell/home for the last three years. He reached the steel door and sunk his fingers into it with his mentally enhanced strength and ripped it off of its hinges. The three women were scared at fist but they saw who it was and rejoiced as their savior had come to deliver them form hell at last.

All three women were naked with the exception of the belts they wore, but they had no inhibitions around each other since they had been like that for the last year.

" We're leaving now!" Daniel shouted as they started to run down corridors trying to find the elevator that lead to the streets above. When they reached it they found a small contingent of guards lead by Victor himself but Daniel didn't care if he wasted to get between him and freedom then so be it.

He told the girls to stay around the corner while he dealt with the guards, Walking to them as the glow form his barriers increased he charged them and released all of it at once causing a massive shockwave to knock all of them prone and most of them unconscious. Kelly and the others poked their heads out from behind the wall and he motioned for them to get to the elevator. Just as he was turned his back Vic regained enough sense to pull out is sidearm and aim at the girls getting into the elevator.

Daniel saw this and placed a barrier in the way forgoing his personal ones, but that's what Vic wanted and quickly re-aimed at him and got off three rounds into Daniels left shoulder, one looked close to his lung. The shock of being shot didn't dawn on him at first and powered up a TK blast and caved in Vic's chest causing blood to start pouring from his nose, ears, and eyes from the rush of pressure.

When he realized that he'd been shot he fell to his knees just outside the doors, the girls quickly dragged him inside and punched the button for the lobby. When they got out of the elevator it was lat at night and the lobby of the seemingly innocent office building was empty for the night. Just to the right there was a Starbucks coffee shop with some clothing memorabilia. Daniel told them to get some cloths and they would get as far away form this place as possible.

The girls came back, wearing a button up shirt each and some T-shirts to use as gauze for Daniel's wounds. Trying to stand up he needed Kelly and Carol for support, as Angela was making sure that they weren't being followed. When they left the main streets Angela picked up a loose brick and smashed the window of an old sedan, Daniel guided her on what wires to cross in order to kick-start the ignition, automotives were a hobby interest before he was kidnapped.

"Where do we go now? Carol panicked as she enjoyed the freedom they now had but worrying just how long it would be before they came after them.

" we have to get out of the city." Kelly answered but didn't know where to go.

"Bayville" Daniel said weakly. "We'll be safe in Bayville."


End file.
